The present invention relates generally to functional pathway configurations at the interfaces between integrated circuit (IC) packages and the circuit assemblies with which the IC packages communicate. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to the functional pathway configuration at the interface between one or more semiconductor integrated circuit dice, including an IC package capable of wireless control and/or status functionality in combination with a digital device adapted for wireless radio frequency (RF) functionality (hereinafter xe2x80x9cwireless RF digital devicexe2x80x9d) and the circuitry of a system comprising the wireless RF digital device in the IC package. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an 18 or 20 pin functional pathway configuration for the interface between the wireless RF digital device and the system in which it is embedded. Advantageously, the wireless RF digital system comprises a digital device, e.g., microcontroller, microprocessor, programmable logic array (PLA), application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), digital state machine; digital code hopping encoder, digital code hopping decoder, digital code hopping encoder-decoder, and a radio frequency device, e.g., receiver, transmitter, or transceiver.
The electronics industry is generally divided into two main segments: application products companies and semiconductor companies. The application products companies segment includes the companies that design, manufacture, and sell the wide variety of semiconductor-based goods. The semiconductor companies segment includes integrated circuit (IC) design companies (e.g., fabless companies which may design and/or sell semiconductor chips), foundries (e.g., companies that manufacture chips for others), and partially or fully integrated companies that may design, manufacture, package and/or market chips to application products companies.
There is a large range of semiconductor-based goods available across a broad spectrum of applications, e.g., goods which include one or more semiconductor devices, in applications ranging from manufactured printed circuit boards to consumer electronic devices (stereos, computers, toasters, microwave ovens, etc.) and automobiles (which, for example, include semiconductor devices in fuel injection, anti-lock brake, power windows and other on-board systems). Thus, as one might imagine, there also are a wide variety of semiconductor devices available to meet the various requirements of such products and applications.
Wireless radio frequency (RF) digital devices are replacing wired digital devices requiring interconnections to control and monitoring systems because the wireless RF digital devices are smaller, are controllable in remote locations not feasible for installation of wiring, and are becoming lower in cost. The wireless RF digital device is intended for use in the most compact, low cost class of wireless equipment such as control and security, telemetry, and R.F. automatic identification. Example applications include, but are not limited to, garage door openers, vehicle keyless entry systems, security sensors, process monitoring and control systems, inventory tracking and the like.
Typically, semiconductor integrated circuit companies who offer wireless RF digital devices provide these wireless RF digital devices with a set of features and capabilities appropriate for a particular product or application. Thus, these wireless RF digital devices may have a broad range of features and capabilities, and semiconductor companies typically tend to offer their customers a wide range of products incorporating wireless RF digital devices to meet their customers"" needs. For example, a semiconductor company may offer a family of products including a feature-rich xe2x80x9chigh-endxe2x80x9d product (e.g., for automobile applications) and one or more xe2x80x9clow-endxe2x80x9d products including fewer features (e.g., for household appliance applications).
But while an end-user consumer, concerned only with whether a product works, might be indifferent as to the integrated circuit wireless RF digital device included in a product, the product designer and manufacturer certainly are not. Product companies generally will expend great efforts to ensure that their products work properly and that consumers receive value and remain satisfied. Thus, product companies tend to select integrated circuit wireless RF digital devices for use in an application based on their features and capabilities, not to mention costs and other factors.
In view of such circumstances, there tends to be vigorous competition amongst semiconductor companies for integrated circuit wireless RF digital device xe2x80x9cdesign wins.xe2x80x9d In other words, at the design stage, when a products company is designing a product for a given application, semiconductor companies compete for having their wireless RF digital devices included in the product. Once a product company establishes a design and sets the functional pathway configuration for the interface between a wireless RF digital device and the system in which it is embedded, the product company is less likely to change the configuration to accommodate another integrated wireless RF digital device having a different functional pathway configuration. Such configuration changes typically result in increased costs for the product company due to the system having to be re-designed in which the integrated circuit wireless RF digital device is embedded.
While there are a number of factors involved in any decision to award a design win, one such factor comprises a semiconductor company""s product xe2x80x9croadmap.xe2x80x9d Over time, end-user consumers generally tend to favor future generation consumer products having increased features at lower costs. Accordingly, product companies evaluating integrated circuit wireless RF digital products of two or more semiconductor companies today will consider whether the particular solutions being offered now will allow them to migrate easily from a basic first generation design to an enhanced future generation design having increased capabilities and features. Such migrationxe2x80x94without the products company incurring extensive system re-design costsxe2x80x94in general is necessary if the products company is to offer the future generation products that consumers typically demand.
A standard functional pathway configuration also significantly lowers testing costs by allowing reuse of test boards and software.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a simple and convenient functional pathway configuration for the interface between an integrated circuit wireless RF digital device and the system in which the integrated circuit wireless RF digital device is embedded, e.g., that tends to promote increased performance with lower costs.
The present invention may address one or more of the problems set forth above. Certain possible aspects of the present invention are set forth below as examples. It should be understood that such aspects are presented simply to provide the reader with a brief summary of certain forms the invention might take, and that these aspects are not intended to limit the scope of the invention. Indeed, the invention may encompass a variety of aspects that may not be set forth below.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a functional pathway configuration at the interface between an integrated circuit (IC) radio frequency (RF) digital device and the circuit assembly with which the IC RF digital device is provided. In a further embodiment, a functional pathway configuration at the interface between one or more semiconductor dice including a digital device and radio frequency device and the circuitry of a system including the one or more semiconductor dice is provided.
In accordance with the present invention, in one embodiment a system including the IC RF digital device may, advantageously, comprise a digital device having a plurality of digital inputs and outputs, a clock input, a serial data output, one or more analog inputs, one or more analog outputs, and is intended for connection to power (VDD) and ground (VSS). The digital device may be for example, but not limited to, microcontroller, microprocessor, programmable logic array (PLA), application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), digital code hopping encoder, decoder and/or encoder-decoder.
In one aspect, the present invention comprises an integrated circuit (IC) radio frequency (RF) digital device including a plurality of connections or xe2x80x9cpins.xe2x80x9d Advantageously, at least one pin comprises a power connection, at least one pin comprises a ground connection, and the remaining pins are input, output or input/output (I/O) connections, wherein each pin may have one or more associated functions. The pins may be analog, digital, mixed-signal (can be analog or digital). Some pins advantageously may be multiplexed with one or more alternate functions for the peripheral features on the IC radio frequency microcontroller so that in general when a function is enabled that particular pin may not be used, for example, as a general purpose I/O pin. Separate pins for radio frequency signals, power and ground for the radio frequency device may be used in the present invention.
In one embodiment, an integrated circuit (IC) in accordance with the present invention advantageously includes 18 or 20 connections or pins. Each pin may be adapted and described according to the function(s) dedicated to the connection, so that all or a portion of the connections together define a functional pathway configuration at the interface between the IC radio frequency microcontroller and the system in which the IC radio frequency microcontroller may be embedded. Alternately, in another embodiment, the present invention comprises a system for receiving transmissions from such an IC.
In accordance with the present invention, and depending upon the particular application involved, the integrated circuit, with which a system interfaces, may comprise a packaged IC. Examples of types of packaging include a dual in-line package (DIP), which may comprise molded plastic dual in-line package (PDIP) or ceramic dual in-line package (CERDIP); micro lead frame (MLF); pin grid arrays (PGAs); ball grid arrays (BGAs); quad packages; thin packages, such as flat packs (FPs), thin small outline packages (TSOPs), shrink small outline package (SSOP), small outline IC (SOIC) or ultrathin packages (UTPs); lead on chip (LOC) packages; chip on board (COB) packages, in which the chip is bonded directly to a printed-circuit board (PCB); and others. However, for the sake of clarity and convenience only, and without limitation as to the scope of the present invention, reference will be made herein primarily to SOIC and SSOP ICs.
Table 1 describes an exemplary embodiment including the various functions that the IC RF digital device may perform, with the functions arranged by pin dedication. Of course the exact pin and function names used in any particular embodiment or application may vary depending upon the naming convention(s) selected. The embodiment described in Table 1 in general may be suited for applications requiring a wireless RF digital device in an 18 pin integrated circuit package.
Legend: TTL=TTL compatible input; I=input; P=power; ST=Schmitt trigger input with CMOS levels; O=output.
Table 2 describes an exemplary embodiment including the various functions that the IC RF digital device may perform, with the functions arranged by pin dedication. Of course the exact pin and function names used in any particular embodiment or application may vary depending upon the naming convention(s) selected. The embodiment described in Table 2 in general may be suited for applications requiring a wireless RF digital device in a 20 pin integrated circuit package.
Legend: TTL=TTL compatible input; I=input; P=power; ST=Schmitt trigger input with CMOS levels; O=output.
Each of the pins advantageously is adapted with circuitry for a wireless RF digital device whose configuration may be programmable (e.g., storage registers, microcontrollers, microprocessors, application specific integrated circuits (ASIC), programmable gate arrays (PGA), digital code hopping encoder decoder and/or encoder-decoder, phase-locked-loop, frequency divider and other devices and/or combinations thereof) is programmed with firmware, to be dedicated to the functions as listed in Tables 1 and 2. Of course the exact form of the circuitry and/or firmware used to create such functionality and adapt such pins may vary depending upon the particular application involved. Without limitation as to the scope of the present invention, for the sake of clarity and convenience reference will be made herein to a firmware embodiment of the present invention.